Medicine Woman
by KiahTrickster
Summary: Trapped tourists and a strange visitor on Hope island lead to a stunt that has everyone waiting. This may be Sam's most heroic effort or her last. As everyone waits Toby fights, he fights for a woman worth fighting for; and realizes exactly what he feels. But it may be to late. No one knows what the future holds but Toby knows if he has one it is with Sam; and the life she loves.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended, this is written for fun and not profit, all characters and so on belong to the creators producers... this is just a way to keep these show alive :)

This story is rated T, mature parts will be posted as a separate story at a later time and can be read as stand alone but fit with this one.

**Medicine Woman**

Chapter One

**_"I get to observe and live in this cradle of life that also has the power to save life. And it is the most incredible privilege." – Sam Stewart._**

Sam stared at the papers on her desk, her head hurt. With Malcolm Reid on this project, and out here to snoop; then go back and report what ever he liked it felt like she had a constant migraine. She had hated the man for the past, but it was principle to distrust him, he hadn't changed; still only caring about personal gain.

Sam knew that if she let him get the upper hand her research, clinic and credibility would somehow be destroyed, Malcolm Reid didn't like competition and when she hadn't been she hadn't mattered. If he had realized that she would be a threat back then he would have remembered something about that incident but it wouldn't have helped her; it would have been the nail in her coffin. But then she hadn't been a threat, she had just wanted to save her career, now she was a threat and a woman, not a pretty little PhD student with a crush either, but a doctor with nearly as much experience as him and good at her job; and not afraid to speak her mind.

The man wanted the clinic closed and to be her boss, therefore taking credit for her work; just as he did his PhD team. Andrew was enough to drive her mad some days but Malcolm made her head pound. She would fight it with everything she had and then if that failed leave. Leave the University, go straight back to general practice until she found a way to do it again; with out her ex husband and his bureaucratic boys club golf buddies looking over her shoulder at every turn wanting to know when it would be worth money.

They wanted either a way around her or to be rid of her, making her look a fool would just sooth everyone's egos. Sam wasn't going to sit for it, she would stand up for her research and fight for her clinic. But the numbers felt impossible, the funding had to come from somewhere and if she got some that wasn't from the University it would be a more difficult to justify shutting them down. For a moment Sam let herself dream.

Getting full funding outside the University and having some security, no one breathing down her neck, becoming and affiliate of the University Hospital rather than an expense. It hadn't been done but if there was a way she would find it, Sam would put her own money in to do it; if she had enough that is but a clinic cost a lot. She hadn't gone into medicine to get rich or lead a cushy life, she wanted the one her father had had, to continue his legacy and make a difference. She owned her home and had diligently tucked a bit away for Jack's education; she didn't need much more. Money and fame did not make a person happy, although the money would reduce her stress levels.

She would find a way to do it she knew, looking at the lines of irritating little numbers, she'd make them add up and work for her; but she wouldn't compromise her work. Her work was about using the world, nature to help people and create sustainable effective medicines; and cures. But to do that she needed funding and equipment it was a constant head ache. A knock at her door had her looking up.

"Sam, someone wants to speak with you, it's not a consult; I don't know what his situation is." Livvy seemed uncertain as she glanced back and then shook her head.

Sam nodded and pushed away from her desk, it was time to do some real work; not the paperwork that her ex would have her spend all of her time on. She stepped into reception and did a quick inventory, it was quiet for a change, other than a man leaning against the reception desk; trying to have a conversation with Nell. The poor man didn't have a clue what he was up against and Sam stepped in before the girl snarled something rude; she knew Nell's attitude was a protection mechanism but it was difficult to sympathize sometimes. "Can I help you?"

As soon as he turned she knew something was wrong, this was a suit, a bureaucrat of some sort; but he wasn't well.

"Dr Stewart?" The man looked her up and down, Sam kept herself still under his gaze, she was used to this; but it didn't happen out here to much. "I was expecting some one else, I, I was here a number of years ago,"

Sam swallowed hard, that didn't happen to often; at least not now. "You are thinking of my father, Hamish Stewart. My father ran the clinic before; I took it over nearly two years ago."

"You are continuing his work?" The man eyed her up again, it was an assessment in medicine there were some roles that some men didn't think women belonged in; Sam knew what it was to have to measure up. She hated it.

She gestured to her office, she hadn't even gotten his name yet; but this entire conversation was not going to be public. "I am running the clinic, and continuing his research."

"It was a very long time ago that I was here, thing change so much. He must be proud that you have followed in his footsteps. I would still like to speak with him." The man persisted and Sam took a deep breath.

"I am afraid that is not possible, my father passed away. He has been gone a year." It still hurt to say, it stung because a part of her hated how long she had ignored how sick he was; she should have been closer and helped more. But she had her own problems and when she came back he was too sick, all that could be done was make him comfortable and preserve his dignity; the disease still took months to kill him.

"I am sorry to hear that. Sorry for your loss." The man was silent for a moment, Sam struggled with her own emotions and her questions. "He was a good man. I need some time to think."

Sam was silent, she truly didn't know what to say as the man stood and walked out of her office. This made no sense, she still didn't know what he wanted, why he had come. If he was ill she would do her best to help him, she was a good doctor and she did her best; but he had said nothing about that. All he had done was make her think of questions that she didn't ask. She got up and watched him walk right out of the clinic; it was so strange.

"What did he want?" Livvy joined her, looking between her and the door.

"I don't know." It was really weird, but now it was quiet again and she had no excuses for her paperwork.

She had to get it sorted out, no matter how much she hated it, needed to buy herself some time. She couldn't write off the HRT but needed the time to get Malcolm off it. On that the University would be no help, the study was an advantage to her, if they were putting money into the clinic then it was money the Uni didn't have to spend; and good PR. Sam leaned back in her chair and sighed, thinking it through again; she had an idea.

Time, time was what she needed and Sam knew how to get it; with renewed energy Sam went to her email. Two messages, one to the University agreeing to cooperate with their need for venom to supply Malcolm's lab; she had previously refused. But now, with only her and Gus filling those orders was going to be time consuming and she knew the importance so she was making it a priority. And the other to the Research Foundation, explaining the pitfalls of sea snake venom and acquiring it on such a scale for the trial, it would not be good if they ran out or were not able to keep up with the demands.

Sam worded both emails carefully, deleting several versions until both read beautifully in a way her image cautious and business minded ex husband would be proud; at least until he realized her real motive. She was eager to help and move forward with the University as well as the Research Foundation but could hardly serve two masters and oversea the clinic. She drafted it a couple more times to make sure none of her own judgements read through, it was a weakness she knew but this might be just what she needed.

It wouldn't take them long to respond to that, it was what everyone wanted and in these parameters it was harmless, she was still in control of her work, and a special little treat in control of the venom Malcolm got; she knew how he liked to burn through it. It would make everyone happy while she found the loophole she needed.

Part of her hated being cunning, but if she didn't play the game it was going to be over and really she wasn't even going to be the loser; just a pawn in it all. Sam had been a pawn in one game to many, this was the last one she had that was worth fighting.

Feeling a small taste of success Sam went back to her numbers with a little less tension; she didn't need to ask for extra funding this month. That was good, she could lie low until she got some responses to those messages, the more she brought the Research Foundation into it the better.

"Sam, we need you out here." Livvy's voice was tense.

She got out to reception as the radio crackled again. _'North shore, not the beach; can't find them on the ground may be under the rubble. May be underground.'_

"What is going on?" The North shore was not somewhere many ventured, it was an unforgiving part of the island; and difficult to get to.

"Two hikers may be trapped by a landslide. A boat was passing and a woman flagged them down, her husband and son; I think she is a bit hysterical. He radioed out for help and someone recommended us." Livvy filled her in, Sam nodded her mind flicking back to another detail about the North shore; she had played there as a child.

"That's where the shale cliffs are isn't it? That stuff crumbles every time we have a storm." Livvy replied as they waited for the boat to send coordinates through.

"The wind can make that stuff crumble; that's one of the reasons no one goes out there. I doubt the track is even clear any more." Sam fidgeted, that and the effort it took, to get over there; it was far easier by boat. "Gus have Rick, Freya get the gear in the truck."

Sam pulled out the map, she knew the route they would have to take up until the track ended; and then they needed a rough idea of where these people were. The boat didn't respond, Sam couldn't wait any longer, she had a pretty good idea where they would be if a boat had been able to pull up; but it would a blessing to be wrong. "Call us when they get back to you, we need to get going it is going to take some time to get out there."

"We are going?" Rick was in the doorway, giving her a skeptical look; she didn't have the time. The young doctor was making progress but he had a lot to learn about a clinic this size. "Can't search and rescue get them?"

"From where? The main land that will take hours. This is a clinic run, we have to get to them and make sure they are stable and transported safely. There are no paramedics out here. Get in the truck, you can drive; just follow the track until it ends." Sam grabbed the map and the sat phone, she needed to think on this one; assistance would be handy about now.

The call had come in over the radio, news would spread and people would come; putting even more in jeopardy. Sonny knew the risks, he would discourage it; but that wouldn't stop most. People came out here for adventure and to many this would just be another one; to bad it could also be deadly.

"Sam, on the radio they said they might be underground why?"

"There is a cave system in that area, they could have been exploring it or have fallen into one trying to get clear of the slide." That cave system could be just as deadly, it lead out to sea and flooded with the tide.

"The rock would be difficult to move if it is blocked." Freya said, Sam nodded, but that was if it hadn't crumbled on impacted and filled the cave; crushing them anyways.

The rough ride was silent, everyone thinking. She knew she should be running things through with Freya but instead she was trying to remember playing out there as a child, she had loved playing in those caves; they hadn't seemed dangerous then. But she had been smaller too, it had been easy to get in and out when the water level began to rise; if the hikers were trapped drowning was a real risk.

The track faded to nothing and the satellite phone didn't ring, Sam gave directions taking her hunch; hoping they would find nothing. But a frantic woman and several fishermen scoured the area a in the cliff shadow. The boat had been anchored out a bit and a tinny had been used to come ashore; the men must have been determined to climb up that.

"Freya check the woman for signs of shock and get the story out of her. Rick talk to the men, they may have been able to get clearer details out of her earlier." Sam went to the edge and paced it slowly, an underwater channel connected to the system; she had followed it a number of times.

Turning back she surveyed the area, it was badly overgrown as nature claimed its hold and people stayed clear but the big cave she remembered, the one that filled like a pond but not right to the top was blocked by a large rock; that was the easiest one to get into. Two others she remembered were now no where to be seen in the scrub.

"Sam they must be in the cave; that is the wife. Her husband and eight year old son were standing about there; the rock fell and she lost sight of them. The fishers saw the slide came for a closer look and found her." Rick summed up and showed her the rock that she had already been eying up. "We can't winch that up can we?"

"Not without knowing what condition those people are in." Sam was already putting together in her head.

"And how do we do that?" Rick followed her, sounding annoyed, he always got touchy when he was out of the clinic; the man wasn't the type to get his hands dirty but he was doing better. "Where are you going?"

Sam found a plastic bag and wedged some dressings into it, stripped off her t-shirt and tucked the bag into her tank top then toed off her shoes. It was do something or do nothing.

"Sam what are you going to do?"

She hoped the tunnel was still clear as she walked to the edge. "I am going to find out what condition my patients are in and a way to keep them alive until we can get them out. In an hour we won't be getting in there; we will be standing up here for the minutes it will take for them to drown."

She knew she'd stunned him into silence, but it was the truth and it was cold; she wasn't going to stand by. And he wouldn't stay quiet long. Once the tide came in they wouldn't be getting in or out, Sam had to get in at least; find out if they were alive. If they were then she would have to do some maneuvering but she might be able to get them out another way otherwise do some maneuvering to get an air supply in.

Sam paced, hoped she was in the right spot and jumped into the water. Diving down and searching, and found her mark. But it was going to be a tight fit, she might get the kid out this way but not a grown man; she could hardly get herself in. Sam let out her air supply slowly as she pulled herself up, it was a good distance and she couldn't be sure how high the water level was. Sam was no got to them if she ran out of air and never made it.

The water was higher than she had thought it would be, but as a kid things often seemed different. The channel forked and twisted, finally she broke through the waterline and took several deep breaths, fighting for a grip to pull herself onto the shelf. She could see her patients now; they weren't good.

o0o

...next chapter to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_Note: This story is written after episode twelve and does not follow with the last one._

"She did what?" Toby snarled into the phone, Livvy had got him after Rick had called her; he hadn't been near a radio.

Sam was at it again, no one knew what happened after she jumped into the water and Rick sounded helpless; he wasn't ready for that kind of a situation. Freya was only a student and would have her hands full; for now Livvy was staying here to keep the clinic open. "I'll bring Gus and Sonny."

Both men were already hovering behind him. He could get his boat in close and it would be faster than the track. Sam was taking another stupid risk, the bloody woman but no value on her own hide; she didn't consider what was going to happen when she finally missed her shot one of these times. He handed the phone back to Livvy, Toby wasn't about to admit it to her but he had grown rather fond of that hide; especially some parts. She wasn't hard to look at, but listening to her could be another thing; mind you she was something when she was spitting mad.

He nodded to Sonny, the man had been seeing Sam in and out of messes since she was a girl and looked concerned but not alarmed; not yet anyway. "We'll take the boat around."

Gus was bringing extra gear and loading everyone with it, they didn't know what they were walking into. Jack stepped out of the hall, Toby could tell by his face that he had been listening. "I want to come, it's my mum."

Toby stared at him a long moment, this had the potential to go very badly; and Sam had spat at him the last time he had taken Jack into a situation that could be upsetting to him. But the kid's point got him more, it was his mum; and Jack should be there if for nothing else Sam would fight harder knowing he was. Nodding he threw him a bag and they headed for the boat. It was a tense trip, Jack and Gus stood on deck but Sonny stood in the wheelhouse with him.

"Sam would know the area well, Hamish did a lot of work up there, he never really figured out how to leave her on the beach; Sam was into everything and he liked having her along. She would have run free to explore while he worked." Sonny stood at his shoulder, his face had turned grim when he heard where Sam was; the man loved Sam like his own child.

Toby couldn't share that feeling with his friend but he cared for Sam, more than he had thought he could care for a woman; for anyone in a long time. And the jump in his pulse was not reassuring him that he could keep a level head in this situation. "Sam thought there were caves that connected to the ocean?"

"There are but they are dangerous and likely caved in. There is a good reason that area isn't travelled like the rest of the island." Toby killed the engines as they got close and tweaked his gear they would drift in; giving him time to get a good underwater picture.

"They flood with the tide." He surmised, he had found a hole in the underwater wall but it was too small for any of them to get in; Sam would have just fit. "I'll just bet the rock sealed those hikers in one."

"Toby those caves flood like ponds, they will be running out of air if they haven't already." Sonny finally looked truly alarmed. Toby swallowed hard, this one was bad and glanced to see that Jack was still on deck.

"Let's check it out before we assume the worst." But he already was, if they were trapped in there then they either needed to clear the blockage or wait out the tide; either way they needed an air supply.

As they stepped on shore he knew, no one needed to say a thing; his gut turned to steel; it was time to work. HE wasn't going to loose her, of all the people on this island Sam had a future, she believed in something and was giving something back to the world; plus she had a son. The fact she was even down there was a testament to not only her mission in life but her bullheadedness.

He had to deal with Rick, no matter how much the egotistical young man grated his nerves. "Where did she figure they were?"

"Under there, we'll never move that rock. I don't see how we can get to them." Toby glared at Rick, he was going to be useless; he had already given up and wasn't worth wasting his time on.

"Who witnessed it?" Toby circled the rock before crouching down to inspect the base.

"She did, husband and son are the patients." Toby eyed a woman who stood close to an older man who had a hand on her shoulder.

That answered one reason why Sam was risking her fool neck, there was a kid involved. He ran his hand around the seal, eying up the lookers who had made good time getting here; it was just a free show to them. He was cautious in his investigation, if they were doing alright down there the last thing he needed to do was send this thing down on their heads.

But it wasn't going anywhere, finding a low spot he dug his hand in to the opening, he just needed something; some way to get to her. Pain stung through his wrist as he worked his arm down there. "Sam, Sam are you down there?"

He spoke loudly and pressed his ear close hoping for a response; he got a faint one. "We're here but not good."

"Are you alright?" It was cold but Toby cared little about the tourists; he was here for Sam.

"I'm fine, they aren't. We won't have air for much longer. I tried to get out another branch but it was blocked; I need to try again. But they can't keep themselves above the water." That was what he had been afraid of.

Sonny and Gus were keeping Jack back for now; Toby knew he needed a plan. His hand grated against the rock, if he could get his hand though he could get a connection with her. "Can you see my hand?"

Ignoring the pain shooting up his arm he used the weight of his body to stuff it down finally breaking through to feel the damp cold. And then her smaller hand closed around his, Toby could have sagged in relief. "Just hold on."

Sonny came over and knelt beside him. "What can we do?"

"I'm thinking." He growled, they needed air, the oxygen kit she had would be useless under water; the water was the problem. His scuba gear, it would be too big to fit down the hole he had; but that could be fixed. "Get my dive gear and the tanks; all of it."

He had taken a lot off for cleaning but he had the compressor on the boat, they could refill tanks as long as they needed he just needed a respirator small enough to hand down. Sonny got up and began calling people to help him; Toby held onto Sam.

A few moments later the gear was beside him, hesitantly he let Sam go; promising her it would only be a few moments. He picked up the full face respirator and eyed the seams and joints, he wished he didn't have to but he didn't see a choice; he began to cut it apart until it was just the mouth piece. It would give them air, everything else would be regulated up here.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as he cut through the rubber and plastic. "Those will cost a fortune to replace."

"I can replace the gear mate, I can't replace your mum. We don't get an air supply down there we stand up here while they drown; I can hold her hand if you like but the result will be the same." He held out his hand for the one Jack had picked up.

It was a harsh thing to say to her son but Jack needed to understand the risks, needed to understand how badly this could go. He would not stand up here while Sam drowned, not even if he never got to replace his dive gear; it meant very little to him at the moment.

Toby broke it down until he had just the breathing apparatus and it fit in his hand, he stuffed it down the hole as Sonny cracked the first tank. He didn't let go, he made her touch him and open his hand; reassuring him that she was alright and still thinking clearly. Working on his spare he got it apart and handed it down as well, they would have to use the back up on one of them but at least they would have air. Laying on his belly with an arm wedged down to hold onto her. "Sam you hold onto me! We will try and get you out from up here; you don't want to wait out the tide if you don't have to."

"There is a large tunnel that surfaces farther in, I didn't check if it is blocked; if it isn't I can get them out that way when the water goes down." Toby hated this, it took all his focus to stay still, stay with her; he'd dig her out himself if he had to. The surge of protectiveness he felt scared him, he had no right to Sam and she could do a lot better than an ex navy diver; and when she was ready probably would.

"How much space do you have left?" He knew it wasn't a lot, Sam pulled his hand down to her and he could feel the water; they didn't have much at all.

"We've got air we'll be okay."

"I'm up here, you hold onto me and I'll be right here." He wanted to snarl, she shouldn't be down there; shouldn't put herself at risk; but that was Sam.

Jack listened on with everyone else as Toby tried to get what he could from Sam, but he was closer and Toby knew he had heard the edge of fear in his mum's voice. Part of him was furious for doing this, she would get herself drowned for strangers but she would have done it just as fast for a friend; it was who she was. She just didn't have to sit up here and wait to find out how it was going to go; with her son.

"Its bad isn't it?" Jack eyed him, he had his mother's eyes. "Can you get them up?"

"We are going to wait out the tide, she has an idea and right now it is better than anything I can think of. Right now Sam is okay but she has two people down there who aren't, it is them we need to worry about; she is tough." He wished he could believe it, he knew it but he also knew how soft her skin was and how small her hands were; Sam was tough but also delicate. It was going to be hours before the tide went down, and by the end of there was no telling how Sam would be; that kind of situation could do things to a person and he knew it all to well.

"We can't just tow the rock away." Jack looked helpless. Toby was glad he couldn't understand exactly what Sam was facing; no one could unless they had been there themselves. Underwater, no way up and walls all around, it wouldn't take long for it to feel as though they were closing in. Complete darkness and not even the protective dive gear, Sam was in for a long wait.

"No, this is shale, if we try it is more likely to crumble and crush them. Hold tight, they've got air and the tide will go down eventually; if nothing else she did get in there so there is a way."

Toby glanced back, more people had turned up, and they milled about, watching and afraid to miss the action. They didn't understand what the people down there meant to some of them, it was a free show to them. Sam and Gus waited together, Rick stood alone and Freya was still trying to comfort the woman; and the older man who had a look of pure anguish on his face. Toby hadn't seen them around the island before.

Time dragged by and the watchers wandered away, his arm went numb, Gus sat by Jack, trying to support the kid; Sonny stood behind them. The clinic closed up and Livvy came out with more supplies leaving Nell on the radio. Occasionally Sonny wandered over to check the tide but came back shaking his head as they waited for the water to flow back to the ocean; their concern was with Sam.

o0o

She could feel panic closing in now, a small boy clung to her with his arms wrapped so tight around her neck she had to pry him loose every so often to get her breath. But his grip tightened again, he was scared and hurt, his mother was somewhere and he was too little to be facing this; Sam was thankful Jack was safe. They were submerged now, and had been for a long time, she couldn't guess how long, every minute felt like an hour.

He had struggled with the dive gear, struggled with this situation and she understood it, His wrist was broken, Sam didn't need an x-ray to prove it but every time she tried to fix the splint he curled around her again and knocked it loose; his fear hurt more then his body.

One of her hands was locked in Toby's, he was her only connection to the world and he made her feel safe. But she knew he was going to be furious when he got her up there and she wouldn't be able to duck him. He was there, and he would support Jack, he would have seen worse than this in the navy and he could think; that was more than she could do right now.

Sam forced herself to stay numb, to focus on her patients and not the darkness, or the stone that scraped her back. Time passed slowly and her body ached, one hand loosened the arm around her throat and then reached out to check the pulse of the man slumped on the ledge, he touched her arm but he wasn't good and there was nothing she could do for him here.

Toby squeezed her hand, and Sam squeezed his back, he was checking if she was still alive; that she hadn't lost it yet. Sam wanted nothing more to wrap her arms around him, soak up some of his strength and attitude; just knowing he was a fighter helped. Then to hold her son, but when she did that she had to pretend she was alright, that this was alright; and she wasn't sure she could do that right now. This wasn't alright, and Jack was too perceptive, he would pick it up and he would be upset by it; more than he probably was now. She couldn't do that to him, she had to keep it together, for her baby; she had to hold on.

o0o

_Would love to know what people think and if there are any other fans of this show out there._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter Three_

He snarled, he knew there was no point in calling for her; she had dropped his hand as the water fell. He had hoped it was to tend her patients but now he was worried. Jerking his arm around he tried to find her, any grip would work; her got a handful of hair. It was tempting to use it to pull her up and his nerves were nearly frayed enough to try.

"Let go of me Toby." He heard the edge in her voice, evidently she had dropped the air line too. "I need to get them up."

She was right but he only let her go when she squeezed his wrist and used a pressure point to free herself; the woman knew just a little too much about anatomy sometimes. Toby finally sat up, his body aching and his arm oozing blood; it was now or never. Livvy started pacing, Jack sat as close to the rock as he could get and Sonny moved to pat his shoulder.

"Do you know anywhere else these caves surface?" Toby was on his feet, he couldn't stay still long, Sam had to come up but she didn't have to do it by herself.

His friend's shoulders sagged. "I've never been down. She'll know if anyone does."

Toby nodded, glancing at Jack who still knelt beside the rock. Sam had been down there for hours, they had to consider her at risk too; and the stubborn woman would not appreciate that at all. Annoyed with the situation he found Laurie, who knew the land as well as anyone and began to search the scrub. He knew it was going to be a challenge to get them all out but Sam would never leave her patients.

But she wasn't going to wait out another tide down there if he had to drag her out by her feet. Toby pushed through brush and plants, looking for any changes in the ground. Suddenly Laurie was yelling for him and had knelt by the roots of a huge tree. Toby saw him grab something, a hand, a small one; Sam's. The sun was blocked by the branches and he didn't want to know what was in her hair but he could see it and when she moved he could see her face.

"Can you get this clear?" She looked tired and had a nasty cut on one cheek; he didn't want to imagine the rest of her.

"Yeah, we will." The opening was mostly blocked but roots were a lot easier to deal with than rock.

"I've got a saw in the truck." Laurie was gone and Toby watched as Sam disappeared again; still just out of reach.

Livvy stepped up beside him as others trekked back; he needed a word with her before Jack got close. "Someone is going to have to treat Sam too."

She nodded, he knew she would have assumed it, Livvy was good at her job and Sam trusted her; he did too. They worked fast to clear the roots and get access but they still had to wait for her to come back up. Finally the kid was pushed towards them, the boy was hesitant to let go of Sam but Toby didn't give him time to consider pushing a fight; they hauled him up quickly.

Finally Rick came in handy for something, barking orders and checking the kid, Sam had tried for a splint but hadn't had much to work with. It took longer for Sam to come back this time and as she did he saw how cramped it was. The older man lurched forward as a hand appeared, Sam cried out as rubble fell in on them. Toby dragged him back by the collar.

The boy had been conscious, the man was drifting. Sam moving him was insane, Laurie and Sonny grabbed his arms; Toby wanted to get Sam. The man came to and panicked, his foot swung and Sam crumbled back with a sick cry,

"Move him clear, move him now." Toby pushed him aside as the guys lay him clear.

Sam hadn't fallen far. Rick didn't look back once as he rounded up help to move the patients to the truck; didn't wait to see his boss come up. Toby lifted her up and cradled her in his arms, he couldn't see a part of her that wasn't scraped or bruised; she was cold from being in the water.

Livvy knelt beside him, checking Sam's pulse and peeling back an eyelid. Jack joined them and took his mother's hand, eyes begging her to be alright. Sam's head moved, and he felt tension come back into her body but she didn't have much fight, he cradled her close and her son squeezed her hand as Livvy told her to be still; she was going to be alright.

"They're leaving." Jack started to get up, to call after them; Toby swallowed a white rage.

"Don't. We'll take her by boat, it will be faster. They don't have space." He was never going to forget this, and there was going to be a special kind of hell to pay if Rick ever came asking for help. "She's gonna be alright if I carry her?"

"She's beat up and may have a concussion but she'll keep." The nurse smiled as Sam tried to brush a hand away. "Nell still has Sam's four wheel drive back there, she can meet the boat."

Toby nodded as they stood and moved to the boat, Sonny was trying to pull up the gear. "Leave it, let's get her out of here."

He was careful with her, laying her gently on the bench, he had to prise her hands off his neck but it meant something that she wanted him close. Toby pulled the boat out and pushed it as fast as he dared, he was going to make good time getting her back. Livvy came in the wheelhouse to call Nell, he only listened a moment before taking it from her. "You have that car at the boat fast Nell or you'll be wishing it was Livvy coming down on you."

He cut the call off before the girl could whine, Sam and Livvy tolerated too much of her attitude; someone needed to check it and Livvy was already defending her. "She doesn't mean half of it, Nell cares about Sam."

He stared straight forward, eyeing the coast as he came up to the inlet he wanted.

"Sam was lucky you were there today Toby."

"They're the lucky ones, they'd have drowned before anyone else got to them." He wanted to be furious with her and if she had come out of it with just a few scratches he wouldn't hesitate to tell her that. But she had saved two lives, people who anywhere else would have died; they deserved to live.

Toby eased back the engine as he got close to his dock and smirked. Nell leaned against the vehicle but she could manage her usual scowl. That kid cared, but Toby figured she had good reason to be a little jealous of Jack; Sam was a good mum even when she pulled this crap. And for a kid who didn't have one that had to be hard to separate sometimes.

Sonny secured the boat as he went to Sam, her eyes opened and for a second she looked confused. He held her close and kept her in his lap as Nell drove back; Jack's hand was in his mum's. They beat the other truck back, they had to cross the island with people in the back and the track was truly horrible.

Livvy had him lay Sam on a sheet covered cabinet in her office, leaving the surgery for Rick to use. Sam's hand clamped on his arm as he eased back; he didn't want to leave her like this. "You're fine Sam."

"You can help." Livvy kicked the door shut, arms full of bandages and the like. Toby didn't know what use she figured he would be but Livvy was on her own for now and it was Sam. "Cut off her clothes."

He stared for a moment, he had no problem with her half naked or more; but this wasn't how he wanted that privilege. Wasn't comfortable with it at all.

"She is probably wearing one of her swim suits underneath and you've seen that before. She may be hurt and I need to see." Livvy washed her hands and put on a pair of gloves, eying up Sam's cheek. "Wash your hands and put on a pair of gloves."

Sam's eyes were closed, but he knew she was conscious; just not entirely with it. "Wouldn't Nell be better for this?"

Toby was already doing as he had been told and quickly removed her t-shirt and shorts, Livvy had been right and somehow that made him feel better. But looking at what had happened to her didn't.

"Nell is with Jack, he needs the distraction and Nell doesn't know when to shut up; and isn't exactly supportive. Start washing her up." Livvy had cleaned the cut and was considering something.

Toby began to wash her gently, she had to be hurting and he wasn't eager to make it worse, she hardly seemed like herself. It would have been easier if she was up and fighting, right now he would rather handle her hissing and spitting like an angry kitten. Livvy examined his work and began to scrub the skin, Sam mewled unhappily and tried to pull away; Toby made her protest louder. "Hey."

"It needs to be clean before it is dressed or she'll get an infection." Livvy explained, but she did touch Sam's cheek as a reassurance.

"Do you plan on slathering her in antibiotic cream?" He was only half joking, there were several good reasons he left medicine alone as much as possible.

"Injection, much simpler." Livvy worked quickly as Sam protested softly, his guess was the disinfectant stung.

Things got loud as the truck arrived and people moved into other rooms. The door opened and Toby instinctively moved to block any view of Sam.

"I'll check her over Livvy." Rick stepped into the room.

"We've got it under control." Livvy ignored him coolly. "See to the others. I'm busy with her."

"I really should check her over." Rick moved to wash his hands, Toby glanced at Livvy, he had enough; someone needed to put him in his place.

"Should have been there to do that when we got her up. Livvy has her, I'd put more stock in her than you, I don't care what the letters behind your name mean." He backed the man to the door.

"It was a busy scene, I had no reason to assume Sam wasn't climbing up as we got him to the truck."

"We've got it under control. I'll get an x-ray shortly. She's still a little out of it." Livvy stayed focused on Sam.

"She was out? She brought the other two up."

"And got kicked in the face for her trouble. Go take care of your patients." Toby shut the door with Rick on the right side of it. He paused before touching Sam, he didn't know whether he should change his gloves or wash his hands.

"Change your gloves." Livvy smirked, guessing his question. "You've been a bit hard on people today."

"Someone needs to be." Toby returned to rinsing her off, wondering why she had taken off her shoes. Sam squirmed as he washed her feet, he froze.

"It's alright Toby, she is ticklish."

"Am not." Sam's voice was more of a groan, her eyes open again; in pain.

"Just relax Sam, nearly done." Livy spoke gently as fight came into her body; Toby felt relieved.

"Just let me rest." Sam licked her lips and tilted her head towards them. "And water."

Livvy dabbed water on her lips and let her take a few small sips.

They cleaned her up and Livvy gave her a shot before wrapping a gown around her and letting her poke at the bandages. Livvy gestured him into the hall. "I'm going to check on the other two and get her x-rayed, she still may have a concussion but I think it is exhaustion. I'll have Jack sit with her for now but I'm not going to keep her here, she won't rest. Will you take her home? Give her a little bit to eat and make sure she rests, wake her up every so often and make sure she is aware. I know Jack is capable of doing it but..."

"Not a problem." Jack didn't need to take care of his mum, she'd already worried years off his life today; and for now Sam was docile.

"Don't start in on Sam tonight, it won't help to get her all wound up; even if it entertains you." Toby looked at her sharply, Livvy was usually diplomatic. "I know how you two flirt and it isn't good for her right now."

"I won't" He agreed, not liking her assumption, he didn't know what to say to it anyway. "She's not up for a fight."

"I know you care for her Toby, but maybe you should tell her, rather than dance around each other for ever." Livvy handed out more advice and Toby tried not to wince; he wasn't sure how to handle what he felt for Sam. "You know she feels the same, but once burned is twice shy."

He nodded, thinking there was nothing shy about Sam, but there were a lot of things she hid well. He found Gus and Sonny in the lab, no one noticed him approach; they were talking to the older man who had nearly caved the exit in on Sam. Sonny had asked how they had known about the trail.

"I told them about it, I had no idea it was so dangerous." The man replied, looking drained and sad.

"It is one of the worst spots on the island, it's why it's not marked; though it will be now." Sonny answered, no one seemed to notice him and Toby decided just to listen for a little while.

"I had no idea, it holds a special memory for me, and this place holds many. I met my wife here and she gave me a life that I never thought I would have; a reason to live. Two years later Hamish Stewart saved hers, I couldn't repay that then and life went on and she was, she was my best friend and biggest supporter. She, my wife, she passed away several months ago and I brought my son and grandson here to see where we fell in love; and to remember her. I also needed to handle business I left unfinished but I see I may have left it too long." The man's words brought more questions than they answered and Toby was ready for some.

"When?" Everyone turned to look at him.

"Nearly forty years ago, the doctor is she alright?" The man asked before anyone else got the chance.

"Sam will be right, got knocked around a bit but it won't keep her down long." He wouldn't give a stranger any more than that.

"Thank goodness." The man stared at the floor as if deep in thought. "She saved my son's life, and my grandson's; her father saved my wife's. I can't repay that."

"Sam would never think you should, that is not how she works." Sonny stopped him quickly, they all saw the old surfer bristle; it was an insult to think of her like that.

"That is not how I mean it." The man spoke carefully. "Sometimes you are confronted with life, and you think you have done some good and then… then you meet someone who truly is."

"Sam lives for this place, this work; she loves it. The only thing more important to her is her son." Gus explained, Toby eyed the man carefully; he wanted to ask his name but Sonny likely had already.

"I didn't know Hamish Stewart had died." The topic changed fast. "I would have thought he would move to a larger facility."

"As long as Sam's here the clinic will be, her father loved it and doing his research here. Sam will fight for this place, she'll get the funding; it's just a challenge. She came out here to keep her father's work alive, she is just like him in that." Sonny answered that time and Toby listened; he couldn't figure out what they bloke wanted.

"The clinic is being threatened?" The man asked.

"We don't know it depends on how things go with a research project Sam has on the go. The problem is the University wants to close remote area clinics, and already has closed a number of them. Sam won't sell her work for profit, she wants to make a difference and know how it will be used. But this community needs the clinic, and it needs Sam; she will make it work." Gus said confidently.

"That is a lot of pressure for one woman. I'd like to check on my family now." The man walked away from them, his eyes drifting deep in thought.

Gus waited for him to be out of ear shot. "Weird, Livvy said he came to see Sam this morning; I wonder if she knows what he is on about. Do you remember him Sonny?"

"No but there have been a lot of faces over the years. They aren't staying at my place, wonder if they have the big yacht off the point."

"If he is then he is loaded, wonder why he is so interested in Sam?"

"She did just save his son's life not to mention the kid. But don't bother her with that yet." Toby would be watching and he would figure it out, he had a good sense of when someone was up to something; usually he could figure out what it was.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Four_

Sam let Toby lead her across to the house, she didn't have the energy to fight with him or Livvy. At least her friend didn't drug her, Sam would rather deal with the pain than feel out of control. Jack stayed two steps ahead of them, getting doors and shooting Toby worried looks as they took her into her bed room.

She sat up as soon as they boys left her alone. Livvy had done a good job of patching her up, she didn't feel like pulling apart her dressings to see the damage; her body told the story. She touched her cheek that one was going to scar; that bothered her a little.

There was a soft knock and she glanced up as Jack slipped back into the room. Her son sat beside her and wrapped his arms gently around her.

"This counts as a special occasion." Jack leaned into her and Sam sighed, she would take any chance to hold her son; especially when he wasn't trying to get out of it.

"It's over Jack, it is in the past. I am sorry that I worried you but I couldn't…" She worried her son too often and it was aging him to fast, he was only sixteen he shouldn't worry about loosing a parent; but her son had been a little boy once and that little boy today.

"Mum you saved their lives, you scared me but you did what nobody else could. And everybody's already said it. Toby was going to keep you safe." She kept him close as long as she could, she kept messing things up and he didn't need to be making excuses for her.

"I should have been more careful Jack, I am sorry."

"You should rest mum." Jack squeezed her a little and Sam struggled not to wince.

He got up and left, Sam stared after him a long moment before curling down under the covers; she should sleep. Without being told she knew she'd be getting woken up regularly; possible concussion. She had just closed her eyes when the door opened again, Sam didn't look; it was Toby.

She rolled to face him slowly, she didn't have the energy to fight with him and already knew his opinion on her choice; he didn't have to say it and she didn't want the lecture. He sat on the bed and took her hand, his thumb grazing over the bruise on her hand. His other trailed through her hair, gently he pulled her into his side and he was thankfully silent. Sam drifted to sleep in his arms.

_o0o_

Toby watched her settle down, her eyes drifted shut and her body relaxed; finally peaceful. One hand in his and the other under her pillow, he started to relax himself. Sam curled close to him and Toby hated to wake her but per Livvy's orders did and got sleepy responses.

He knew he should get up and leave her alone, go and see Jack; the kid probably wouldn't be happy to find them like this. But he was comfortable and as he ran his hand through her hair he thought he could get very used to this. He knew Sam and he didn't kid himself, she could be a serious pain; but she was also special. And for someone who had given up the hope of ever settling down, she brought it back.

Sam was a fighter, passionate and vibrant, she believed in nature and trusted in people; and somehow managed to scrape out a life that made a difference. She was living her dream, but that dream wasn't for herself, Sam did everything she could to help people. From the clinic she loved to her research; venom work that could save lives.

She didn't do it to make money, she carved out her life without wanting fame or fortune and that was something Toby had long struggled with. Not fame so much as being a part of something good and being able to say he had made something of himself, but he had always known his reason was wrong. He had tried to make his mark on the world, but that choice had a price that he would never forget; that had jaded him.

Toby had learned and moved on, always moving to try and find a life he wanted as his own, that is until he ended up here; and this life was a decent one. Especially right here, he liked Sam and he respected her, even when he wanted to throttle her. She accepted him, she didn't try to change him but she didn't hesitate to give him her opinion either; Toby didn't know how to explain what that meant to him.

His family hadn't been able to do that, he had gone against the rules and been kicked to the curb, they told him never to come back and he hadn't. He didn't even know what their lives were like; except for his brother's. Life had taken him on a long ride, and beaten him down before dropping him here with nothing to loose; it had taken a lot to change his mind on that.

But he had nearly lost something today, someone who mattered a lot. He shifted against the headboard, Sam had traded her pillow for his thigh and his body was making that uncomfortable; he still didn't want to move. Once he had thought he would get married, have a couple kids and show them what a father was meant to be. A life he had wanted but not had. Instead the Navy hardened him until it nearly destroyed him; then tossed him aside.

Treasure hunting had been the bit to burn him to the ground, it was a rush and a kick at the system. But eyeing the woman next to him he could just imagine what she would say if she knew; he would never earn her trust again. The idea of that hurt a lot more than budgeting a navy pension. Giving it up was a choice he hadn't been sure of, and if asked would have fought; but no one was asking.

Toby glanced at the clock, the room was getting dark as evening turned to night, it had been a truly long day; he should try and feed Sam. Either way it was time to wake her again, he rubbed her shoulder gently and Sam groaned burrowing into his leg.

"I know my name, where I am and if you tell me what time it is I will tell you the date." She started to pull his leg closer and Toby had to stop her hand; she was a little too comfortable.

"Will you look at me?" And trade him for a pillow before she killed him.

Sam raised her head and he fought the urge to smirk. She was adorable with her hair mussed, and her glare set, sometimes she made him think of a kitten. Hissing and spitting for all she was worth, it wasn't until the claws came out she was dangerous. He tucked a fly away curl behind her ear.

"Go back to sleep Sam." He didn't have the heart to move her to the pillow.

"I'm awake now. I need to check my email." She started to get up and he saw her wince; there was no way to know which spot was sore.

"You should rest, leave work alone." He rubbed her back a little, it seemed to help.

"You woke me up." The accusation was flat, and she was quiet for a moment, looking at the spot on his shorts where her head had rested. "You didn't have to stay Toby."

"You were comfortable." And he hadn't wanted to leave.

"Thank you, and thank you for being there today." She pulled herself up beside him and pressed her lips to his cheek, then rested her head on his shoulder; Toby thought of Livvy's advice.

"It was a reckless decision Sam but those people deserved to live. And we might miss you around here. That's all I've got on it." Toby wrapped an arm around her, he had seen that little boy showing off his cast as they took Sam out; it had burned out the fight he had for that topic.

"No its not, it's all your saying tonight." She grinned at him and Toby shook his head.

"If you are wide awake get dressed while I make you some dinner."

"Food might be good."

Toby put a set of clothes beside her, and hesitated to leave, she wouldn't ask for help but he didn't know how much to offer. Still he gave her some privacy, and found a note from Jack in the kitchen, he had gone to Sonny's with Freya and Gus; probably Rick too. Sam appeared as he was scoping out the fridge, she looked marginally better but the bruises had bloomed.

"I look like death warmed up." Sam inspected the dressing covering one arm, he knew she wanted to pull it apart.

"You've had a long day." Toby guided her to a stool and handed her some water; she grabbed his wrist.

"Toby." His arm was scraped a bit but he hadn't worried about it yet. "Nobody looked at you did they?"

"Everyone was a bit busy Sam it's just a scratch." He pulled his arm away but saw her face fall; she was worried about it.

"I've got what I need here." He thought there might have been tears in her eyes, but she turned away quickly; Toby glared at the ceiling.

She returned a moment later and he didn't fight her as she cleaned his arm, but he saw her hand tremble. He was quiet as she dabbed cream on it, maybe working helped.

"These are shallow I don't think they need to be covered just don't get wet for a day or two and keep it clean." Sam didn't meet his eyes as she cleaned up and took her kit away.

He followed and trapped her against the counter; Sam turned and made a soft sound. "Don't pull away from me Sam, I, I don't want to loose you."

"I'm not." Her voice was unusually soft. "I just don't know what to do about this, and I, I don't want to get hurt again."

"I won't hurt you Sam. And I will wait for you to be ready." It was more of a chance than he had ever taken on a woman before; but it was Sam. He couldn't fight her now, he just wanted to hold her.

"I want you to stay." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"I'll stay." Toby pressed his lips to her hair, he would stay as long as she would keep him.

_o0o_

_Would love to know what people think, if there are any other fans out there._


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks, becshoe I am glad you like it. I love Sam and Toby together too. _

_Chapter Five_

Sam had had a few ideas of how her life would go when she got married and about her family. Near the end of her marriage it hadn't been happy but she hadn't been willing to admit it was over; until he moved out. That day was forever ingrained in her memory and Sam didn't think she could take it again, she had told herself she wouldn't leave her heart open for it.

But there was Toby, he'd wind her up just to watch her go on most days but her son had already told her that he had been ready to fight just as hard to save her life. Now he held her like she was a valuable toy he wouldn't let out of his sight. She liked him, she liked the idea of being with him, but she knew him; Toby wasn't the type for settling down. He had some vendetta against the world and walled himself off from everyone half the time, Sam wasn't sure if she could cope with that or get through it; get to him.

Three years ago everything had been happening so fast, her father was sick and she was moving back and forth to try to help him. Angry she hadn't seen it sooner, Andrew was distant and didn't even know what was going on; he had already moved on. Packing up his things and moving out of their home was just a formality he did when she had to go and check on her dad. She had moved back to the island under the pretense of caring for her father, deciding to keep her own problems a secret.

It had worked for awhile, long enough for her father to waste away to a point where he would never know her marriage had failed. But Jack knew, Jack knew his father left and that she was trying to hide it, and that was enough for Jack to hate his father. Andrew was a good dad and he loved Jack, it was her that didn't suit him, but even now it wasn't hate she felt for him. He had hurt her but she had accepted that, and in the long run it might have been for the better; but he would always be her son's father. And they had had some good times, but he had different goals and rather than work through their differences he had served her papers.

Sam had tried and would have tried harder for her marriage but she had been in denial about how bad it was; she hadn't learned until later that he already had someone else. It was that knowledge that had done it for her, Sam was done behaving and conforming, she didn't fit the mold and wasn't going to try any more.

She came home, she had needed to be here, and it had healed her. Her father had needed her and the clinic had needed a doctor; and her son told her almost daily that he liked the island. Now she was happy again, it wasn't perfect but it was good; just lonely sometimes.

She worried about it for Jack, she did like the closeness they had, but he was growing up and would soon have his own life. She had been married for seventeen years, she had had a best friend and a partner; someone to come home too. It was something she missed, and the past two years, since it was final, had proved just how hard it could be to be alone.

A small part of her maintained that she never wanted another man; but then there was Toby. She wondered if things could be different, if it could be better and maybe the way it was supposed to go; for life.

She glanced over at him, he was exhausted, his arm was around her but he was fast asleep. Sam carefully slid herself free and put the dishes in the sink before getting her laptop; she wanted to know if her emails had any responses. She had several new ones, but one from Jack's school caught her attention.

Sam opened it first, it wasn't from one of the teachers Jack had talked about but the new term was about to start; she frowned. Jack hadn't taken any work experience classes and knew better than to put her as his mentor; it wouldn't be appropriate. And he would have chosen Gus anyway, it would be a free pass to go snake hunting. But there were only two students on the island and someone had requested to do work experience in the clinic with her.

Maybe it was Nell, but the girl already worked there and didn't exactly love that, she'd have to have a chat to both of them. Sam moved on to the next one, this one was from the foundation, and Andrew was included in the conversation; Sam felt a bubble of excitement.

It was just starting to load as a hand closed her laptop, Sam slid hers between the screen and the keys. "No, I need to read this one."

"You are supposed to be resting." Toby growled, but let her fix the screen, Sam ignored that and started to read. "Work can wait a couple days."

"Shush." She poked his chest as she scanned the conversation that she had missed this afternoon; not that they seemed to notice her lack of input. The final message nearly brought tears to her eyes. "Finally."

"What?" Toby moved to read over her shoulder, Sam shut the computer.

"I thought you were asleep." She was nearly giddy with excitement; they were going to give her the time; and a bit of help with the resources.

"I was, I thought you were going to stay put."

"I had a nap this afternoon. I needed to check my emails." Sam was already considering the time line, the University had two large orders to fill monthly, and the Foundation would send the equipment to collect and store the snake venom; she had eight months to get an enormous supply. But it was eight months that no one would be bugging her to work with Malcolm.

"Good news?"

"Yes." Sam smiled.

"What is it?"

"I bought myself some time." Sam wasn't going to jinx it, she wouldn't say any more until she had it all finalized and the gear in hand; she had been let down before.

"Yes you have. You are taking two days off." Toby took the computer away.

"No, I can't afford any down time right now."

"Sam it is the weekend, normal people take the weekend off. Take your own advice for once, rest and recover. Livvy can handle anything at the clinic and if there is an emergency they can always send them to the mainland." He sounded tired and annoyed, but he had stayed; and he was right. People took the weekend off, no one would be looking for her until Monday morning.

"Will you stay?"

He scrubbed a hand over his face. "I don't know if that is a good idea."

"We are both adults, I think we can set our own boundaries." And he had saved her life, she wanted him close.

"Jack."

"Is old enough and already assumes, just like everyone else on this damn rock. I've been divorced the better part of two years and my ex has already moved on. Jack can drawl his own conclusions and so can everybody else. I want you to stay tonight." She felt a spark of anger, she was allowed to move on but she hadn't meant it to sound like that. "I'm sorry Toby, if you don't want to..."

He shook his head, put his hands on her shoulders and guided her to the bed room. The door shut silently and he lay in bed beside her. He made her feel safe, and he made her think even when she didn't want to.

She felt the bandage as he touched her cheek, Sam shivered; one thought kept coming back. He stiffened. "You going to tell me or just keep it in your head."

"Your one to talk." Sam wasn't sure she wanted to share this particular thing.

"Pot to kettle Sam." He kissed the top of her head again, Sam tilted her face up, she wanted more than that.

"You know a more sensitive, supportive approach might make me want to tell you things."

"I spent the day in the dirt trying to keep a grip on you. How much more supportive do I need to get?" Toby cupped her face, but his eyes were light; he was joking. "It's time you share a bit of that weight."

The problem was he hit the nail on the head. "Andrew never would have done that, certainly not now and not even when things were good; we had professional boundaries. It would have been an embarrassment to him."

"That's not true Sam, he would have tried to help, and anyone would have." The man was bristling at the insinuation; he didn't know her ex husband.

"Toby you are so different than him… and I love that but you don't understand how he thinks. I wish I didn't." She was afraid, afraid to say more and afraid to let it pass her by.

"Sam if you need me, I'll damn well be there." He was strong and he was safe. "Men aren't all the same."

_o0o_

He woke early, Sam was still curled in his arms, she looked peaceful and she felt really good; Toby didn't want to move. Not because of what he was going to have to deal with if word got put that he had stayed the night, that didn't bother him; they lived on an island everything was everyone's business.

But Sam was sound asleep and he hated to leave her, but he needed to do something. She had opened up a little last night, and that taste was something he wanted a lot more of.

Toby had enough problems in his life, he had lost plenty and watched enough go by; he wouldn't let her pass him by. He wanted a shot with her, and he wouldn't blow it over a risk he had known was stupid from the start. Between the dive business and the backpackers he could be comfortable. Erica could survey the entire ocean if she wanted to, he was done helping.

Someday he might stumble on it again but if he did he would do it right, he had to make a clean break now. He made a call and left the message then went to the boat. Sam was doing something with her life and he had already had his career. The Navy had taken a piece of him but with her he thought he might be able to find it again.

Toby cut the engine over the wreck, dropped anchor and set to work. The Navy training helped, he cleaned up carefully and thoroughly, until there was no trace he had ever been there. Keeping up with Sam would be enough of a challenge for him; that was what he wanted.

It was a decision he had made for himself with her in his arms. If he screwed it up there would be hell to pay so it was time to do something right. His work done he brought the boat back along side and swallowed hard. Sonny waited as he docked and checked the boat, the man had something to say.

"You were out early." The man fell in step beside him, Toby nodded at his comment. "Thought you were looking after Sam."

"I am."

"Loose track of her already? Usually looking after means staying close; she's not too much for you is she?" Sonny was toying with him, anyone else would have put that to him with a double meaning but the simple truth was Sam could be difficult.

"I had to take care of something." Toby wasn't going to tell him about it either, best just let it all go; it was over now.

"You know I'd think the woman who almost drowned yesterday might come first. You can duck around her all you like Toby but consider this, Sam has already been someone's second choice once."

"Stick with what you know." He growled, wishing he had a reason not to walk back with him. "Sam is a big girl but I'm not out to hurt her."

"You could be good for her and she would certainly be good for you; or you will hurt her worse than he did."

"Everyone has an opinion."

"Not a lot of entertainment out here. Watching you two duck each other and spat is a free show. Everyone's opinion doesn't matter; only two do." Sonny raised his brows.

"Sam and Jack." That was simple at least.

"No, yours and Sam's. What you two want and are willing to work for is what matters. Jack will accept his mum's choice if he sees that it makes her happy. Everything good in life takes work, do not decide the price is too high without seeing the good of it." Sonny patted his shoulder and turned away, the man wouldn't have liked Toby's response to that little lesson.

It didn't really matter anyways, his opinion or Sonny's; it was Sam's. She was smart and pretty, Toby knew on the mainland and even here she wouldn't have a problem getting a date if she wanted to; she just never seemed interested. Between Jack, the clinic and her research she took very little time out.

As he stepped into her house he knew where Sonny had been before meeting him; and that Sam wasn't happy. She was on one end of the couch with her knees tucked to her chest, staring at the table. She looked up as he crouched by the couch.

"I thought you'd left."  
"Only to take care of something." He got up and sat beside her, she turned into his side.

"Jack is helping Nell finish her final assignment." And Freya was at work, Sam was alone; at least she had spoken to her son a little bit.

"She probably needs all the help she can get."

"It is due Monday, Jack's is done, he worked on it for a month. He even let me check it." She smiled a little, he knew she was proud of her son.

"He'll get her through it." Jack had some of the same qualities as his mum, he was always helping someone.

"She's put in do to work experience with me at the clinic. I don't know what I will do with her all the time; she is enough on the desk." Sam shook her head, he knew if it was Livvy the kid would have got shot down; Nell tried to play her cards.

"You could leave her on the desk, free labor."

"No, I've got to at least try and show her some of the job. She has to put reports together each week." He nodded, Sam was avoiding telling him what was really bothering her; that was new.

"You are off today, leave that for when you go back."

"I really should do some paperwork." Sam mused, she would work herself to death given the chance.

"They need you healthy Sam, they can make due this weekend."

"What am I going to do then?" She was staring at the table again, her shoulders slumped; Sam was pouting.

"This morning you will relax and then come with me. I've got a tour of the reef and a run to the mainland." He'd like to have her with him; it would be nice.

Her eyes darkened and she pulled away a little. "You don't need to baby sit me."

Toby pulled her around, Sam wasn't like this, not usually. "I want you to come, I want the company."

But something caught his eye, she had been looking at it the whole time. He wanted to snarl, they could have thrown the gear in the ocean for all he cared; it shouldn't have been brought here.

"Your masks are ruined." Sam had noticed that he had seen them. "They were nice, it is another debt I owe you; just add it to the motor."

That bloody motor, he had heard enough about that, he had got her that motor because he wanted to and the money didn't matter to him; he wouldn't take any from her anyways. He was sick of it, taking her chin he tilted her face up and stole a kiss. The first was quick but she didn't pull away the next was long and deep as he tasted her; he nearly groaned. Sam was sweet. "You don't owe me anything and I won't take a cent from you."

Even bruised and beat up she was beautiful, and her face was still tilted up to him, eyes closed; he tasted her again.

"Toby." He stayed close, he liked how his name sounded when she said it like that; if only she would leave it at that. "I want to pay it back, I want us to be even."

"Let me have a shot Sam, I want a shot with you." He knew she wouldn't leave it unless it slipped her mind for a moment and right now there was only one way he could think of to do that. He sealed their lips together and kissed her hard, holding her tightly and feeling her arms slide around him; it was easy to get lost in this.

Not as much as he liked because when they broke for air she did remember. "I will pay it."

"Just let me have you." He groaned, he didn't mean it the way it sounded but he saw the light in her eyes and felt her melt in his arms. "Put that in the past."

"I think it would take more than a kiss or two." There was an evil glitter in her eye.

"No Sam, not that game." He felt old insecurities boil up, he didn't want their relationship to base on a debt.

"Not a game." She kissed him, pulling him against her to make her point; his body responding to her touch. "But it will be more than a kiss or two; someday."


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews, I am so glad you guys like it.

_o0o_

_Chapter Six_

Sam still hadn't calmed down from this morning, it had felt so good to feel him against her; to know he wanted her. But he had still stopped, and kissed her cheek before getting up and making breakfast for them. She didn't know what exactly they had started but she liked it; and she liked him.

He had listened to her talk about research, and her father's old charts; he understood what it meant to her. He had walked over to the clinic with her to see the chopper off with their two patients, heading for the mainland; the adventure over.

Now she helped him wash down the boat and prepare for the tour. Though all he'd let her do was hold the hose, if he had his way she would be sitting out of the way; resting. Sam had done enough resting, she wanted to do something. And she was enjoying watching Toby work on his boat.

He kept it pristine and took pleasure it maintaining, he especially liked fancy gear, but she did notice some of it had been packed up and some totes were stacked empty; they had been full before. It wasn't her business to ask.

Sam slipped into the wheel house as people boarded, Jeremy helped with the tours, mainly so Toby didn't get irritated with the questions; he could hide in the wheelhouse. When they were ready to leave he flipped a few switches and the shut the cabin. "C'mon Sam."

"I don't want to go on deck." She protested as he dragged her over.

Toby only took her to the ladder, and pointed up. The small control set up was on the upper deck, open to the air and out of sight of the passengers below. "No reason for you to be cooped up."

Sam smiled as the man took his place behind the wheel and took them out to the reef. Sam was quiet for a little bit, it was comfortable.

As they drew close to the reef Toby slowed the engines and took them around with caution, there were some dangerously shallow spots out here. She moved to stand at his shoulder, it was a beautiful view; she didn't appreciate enough sometimes. After a moment Toby tucked her against his side.

"It is so beautiful out here."

This view was great but she knew the view underwater was even better, that was Toby's specialty and he had a reputation for it. But he didn't talk about it, there were a lot of things she didn't know about him.

He had a past, they all did, but he never spoke of it, she wondered if that had changed now; he had said he wanted them to try. She had grown up here and too many people would happily tell stories of the trouble she got into as a kid. The only parts she owned were the years she had been on the mainland and they were bitter sweet.

Toby was the same age as her but there were times when it seemed like he was older; when he was angry at the world. But then he could be so gentle and sweet and everything in between; something had done that to him.

"Want to tell me what you are thinking?" His voice held the nonchalant tone he was so good at; but she knew that was just show.

"Lots of things. You." She paused as he looked at her. "And Jack."

"Sam I know things are rough between Jack and his dad, if you think that us would make that worse. I don't want to come between you and your son." His hand tightened on her hip and she knew he meant that; even if it would hurt him.

"No, not that. Jack looks up to you and likes spending time with you. Toby I am glad at that but I want some time to figure out what we are doing before we tell him. I want to know if it will work. But it was more about the past, the best things we get in life we don't plan; we didn't plan this." She hoped that meant it might go well.

"I hope it will. We've managed to be friends for the better part of two years; chewed each other out a few times." He rubbed her side.

"I'm alright with that. Toby you and Jack are my future, I want you to be a part of that. But Andrew is Jack's father and I do want them to have a relationship but I need Jack to respect the person I choose to be with; that is really important to me." Jack was first in her life but that wasn't the point she wanted to make, she was glad that they already got along.

"Sam we both have a past and I don't want to spell out my love life for you I'll tell you this there are no ex wives or ex lovers who will care about us." He looked just a little sad. "No kids either."

"Did you want kids?" Finally an opening, there were so many thins she wanted to know.

"At one point." He sighed. "You ever want more than one?"

"Once, but it wasn't right; and Andrew only wanted one." She smiled. "Now?"

"Now I would just be happy to get a woman to keep me." Toby didn't seem bothered that it had gotten personal fast, it was going to work for them. "It doesn't bother me that you have a son Sam, I used to think that when the time was right and things were good I would have a family. It just never happened."

"What about your family? Sisters or brothers?" Sam felt a change in him instantly; his entire body stiffened.

"Not that would admit to being related to me."

"Toby." She cupped his cheek.

"You deserve to know but I probably want to tell you about it as much as you want to tell me about your marriage." He didn't relax, she felt his struggle and smoothed a hand to his cheek.

"If it is something you want to hear I will tell you." She didn't care if it was less than twelve hours ago that they had agreed to go out, they'd tempted each other for months; she would tell him.

_o0o_

They took the tourists around the reef and talked about everything from diving and charts to venomous inhabitants. They had put the serious conversation on hold with the promise of that night it would be hashed out; then they each knew and could move on. Oddly Toby was glad they would get it out early on, he wanted it out in the open.

Sam lit up as she talked and he found he could watch her all day. They bickered a bit but it wasn't angry it was just fun. The reef held a different attraction for each person and for Sam it was the creatures that made it home. Toby struggled to feel strongly about anything. He liked her passion and excitement; she wanted to share it with him.

They dropped the tourists at Sonny's and picked up their passengers. Sam broke off to track down Jack to see if he wanted to come, he didn't; and she let him know she would be late. He saw the questions in the kid's eye when he realized too late it wasn't a ploy to sit him down with his father. Toby had a feeling the kid was torn between his parents, his anger at what his father had done and fear that his family was over.

Their passengers sat on the deck, content to be in the sun as they headed towards the marina. Sam had happily taken her place at his side again; asking how late they would be.

"We'll be home for a late dinner." He told her, they had a few stops to make before they headed back and the water was good today.

"We could get something in town."

"I'd waste my money buying you a fancy meal." Toby smirked as she shot him an insulted look. "A picnic lunch would probably suit you better, with chasing some snake or spider after desert."

"You might be right." Sam laughed.

Toby hesitated only a moment before kissing her cheek, he liked doing it, and it was a privilege that he enjoyed. "I will take you someplace nice another night. Tonight I'll cook and we'll have that chat."

He saw in her eyes that was the right move but it was also a way to force himself to tell her; otherwise he would stall as long as he could. And he had a feeling it would help to know the reason Sam lived as she did, his guess was there had been a little to much pressure too long.

"I can cook you know."

"But everyone knows how you feel about cooking." And it was usually just this side of edible. He would even clean up, especially tonight; he had noticed a visitor staring at her house this morning. The man should be gone by now but he wasn't taking any chances.

Toby read people well and he knew when someone had a secret. The man he had seen staring at Sam's house this morning had some, and Toby couldn't figure out exactly how Sam played into it; he had a feeling it had started before yesterday. He didn't seem like a threat but Toby was just as happy to keep Sam very close until he knew for sure. The man had a history with Sam's father and now a connection Sam herself; but he was an odd duck.

Their passengers stayed on the deck and Sam stayed with him, it wasn't exactly a date but then they weren't kids anymore. Their dates weren't going to be hanging out at the mall or going to the arcade. They saw the passengers off and went to a market, he took a basket and they both filled it.

Toby learned she was picky about her peanut butter and loved cherries. He got things for more than a few meals, he hoped cooking for her would be a regular thing. He liked simple food that tasted good and right now he was enjoying watching Sam pick things.

They got home late and unpacked things, Jack had clearly taken advantage of having the house to himself and cranked the volume on his video game. Toby started cooking and kept Sam busy, she was doing everything she could to avoid the actual cooking part.

When the kitchen started to smell good Jack surfaced from his room, Toby felt him size them up; Sam didn't wait for her son to decide. "Toby is making dinner have you eaten?"

"I thought you had to go to the main land?" Jack glanced at the stove, weighing his options.

"Just for the trip." Sam smiled, she had already confided that the main reason Jack hadn't come was his father. "I'm not allowed in the clinic and nobody will trust me to rest on my own."

She shot him a look with that one, Toby rolled his eyes; Sam never stayed agreeable long. For now she was just teasing. Jack did join them for supper but didn't wait long to disappear again.

_o0o_

Later Sam had changed into comfortable clothes, more of the bruises showed but for most of today she had forgotten about all of that. She curled up with Toby on the bed and he handed her a drink; they had agreed the conversation might be easier with a little liquid courage.

"Want me to go first?" Usually reading Toby was like trying to read a brick wall, but right now he was obviously nervous. She didn't make him answer.

"I've never known my mum, she left when I was a baby. My dad didn't exactly know what to do with a kid but I will always remember something he said, he said he wished my mum had wanted to try. I don't know her so I don't know if they would have worked. But she up and left, went all the way to the States." Sam had found out where she was when she was sixteen; but never reached out.

" I decided if I ever got married I'd stay married and I'd work out the problems but when it came down to it that didn't work either." She took a deep breath, she hated remembering. The only times she and Andrew had fought was when Jack was out of the house, but that had only happened three times; and they had gotten nasty.

"We were both young when we got together and I'd had my adventure I thought, thought I'd be happy in mainstream life. At first Andrew could dream and relax, we could joke but that didn't last long; he was climbing the ladder. By then we had Jack, and we both focused on Jack, not each other; that worked until Jack started to get independent. So we threw ourselves into our work.

"Andrew's job came with a certain image and prestige I guess, I don't fit that. We grew apart and our spats got worse, little things brought out the worst in us but we'd shut it down and just stay busy. For us space became a good thing. I'd try and keep up with Jack and clean up for his events but it was never right, then I'd do my research and loose track of time and diner would be late; he would have a meeting and not wait. I stuck my head in the sand, came out here as much as I could; taking care of dad." She had made it Sam thought, gotten through most of it. "I came home one day and all his things were gone, he had moved out while Jack and I were out. He was carrying on with Gillian before there was even ink on our divorce papers."

"Sam." Toby's voice was soft and reassuring, she gave him a watery smile.

"Honestly it wasn't a bad divorce. Dad was sick and it was summer break so Jack and I just came out here. Andrew gave me the papers before he knew how bad it was and then found out and didn't ask for them. I signed them but waited months to turn them in, it just didn't seem important; it was already done. And dad was too sick to understand."

"I didn't even have to be the one to tell Jack, Andrew tried that, tried to get him to live with him on the mainland; Jack didn't go for it. He was so mad at his father, Andrew made a big mistake, Phoebe, Gillian's daughter, and Jack went to school together. Jack knew a lot more than he told either of us and it only fuelled his anger. At least one thing he doesn't know is when the divorce was final, he's told Gillian we were divorced when he served me the papers; not when we actually had both signed and settled everything."

"You kept it a secret while you took care of your dad. No one would have said anything, they would have tried to help." Toby's tone warned of what his opinion was of anyone who did otherwise but Sam knew he had been new then too.

"Denial was how I dealt with it, until I couldn't; then I just sat on that beach and decided it was time I live for me. I'd see out my goals and the only person I would conform for was Jack. Someone had to take over the clinic and I love research. And Jack was happy here." Sam paused. "And I could be near dad for the end, and feel him after."

She felt Toby studying her for a long moment before he spoke. "I can still see what I think Andrew saw in you. What he wanted, what I can't blame him for wanting. He just didn't have the chance to understand that to have it you can't try and change it. You have a reason, you carry a torch for others and for what is right. It doesn't make you easy to deal with but you make up for that. I don't want to change you Sam and I won't leave."

Toby's words stopped her breath, he didn't say things like that; nobody said things like that to her. But it was so good to hear it.

"When everything in life comes to you easy you start to feel entitled to it, he felt entitled to what he wanted; he didn't think about how it would hurt his family. The good things don't come easy."

"Did you loose your parents?" She wondered, there was something in his voice.

"In a way I did, but it was by my own doing. My parents are still married and living in the same place they were when I left. I told my dad I was joining the Navy, he told me if I did I'd better not come back. Never gave me a reason, but that was his way, his way or the highway; I choose to make my own." Toby had linked his arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Did you ever go back?"

"No, but I wanted to, my father and I is just a battle of wills; I don't want to see him again Sam. I won't forgive him what he has done. The only times I've wanted to were for Connor and Mum, but I was too late for Connor; he was just a kid. Controlling old bastard made him feel so worthless he believed it and gave up before he even got to live." Toby's voice was dark, and sad; Sam understood something at last.

"It is always worth it to live, he must have felt the situation was impossible." Sam replied numbly, unsure of what words would help. Family was never what you thought it was, but she had never known Toby lived with this.

"As long as he was in that house it was. That's why I left."

"What was your mum like?" He had obviously cared for her and blamed his father for pushing him away.

"Too good for him, just like you are for me. Gentle and quiet she was his opposite, but he never cowed her; she just said yes to him and did what she was going to. But he controlled her, and I hated that, she doesn't drive; doesn't go anywhere without him." Toby nearly spat those words, and Sam pressed her hand to his cheek; he couldn't really believe all of what he said; one bit bothered her most.

"You are plenty good enough for me."

"You remind me of her in ways, you are stronger than her, and louder but you are good. Sam she was so good. And she loved kids, always loved kids. Used to think if I had a family I'd go back, face him just so she could see her grand children; now she'll never have any." Toby looked so sad as he spoke of his mother and Sam's heart broke for him.

"Maybe you should. It's not too late for you to have a family." Sam spoke only realizing what she said as his eyes lit just a little; sometimes she spoke before she thought.

"Only if you're offering." Toby grinned as she floundered.

She swore the man loved twisting her around. "I doubt I'd meet their approval."

"I don't give a damn. Sam if I can make you happy, as long as I make you happy nobody else's opinion matters to me. I've got no image to protect." His hands held her possessively. As if a switch had flipped at her suggestion.


End file.
